


Late Nights

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Too few words about staying up late with the gents of 221B Baker Street.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Two prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fourth of which is 'Late nights'.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> As long as the Muse cooperates, I'll poke at these drabble prompts in between doing other things. This made me smile, hope it does the same for some of you, dear readers.

Watson lounged comfortably in his chair by the hearth. The play of firelight only enhanced the graceful, enthusiastic movements of Holmes’ hands and expression as their conversation turned to a recent, challenging case. The last time Watson had glanced at the time, it had already gone well past midnight, but he would happily stay awake however late into the night Holmes’ enthusiasm lasted—whether for a case, an aspect of scientific discovery, or even commentary on criminal law. Watson could think of no place better than in the company of the finest man he’d ever known—the man he loved.


End file.
